Roses and Thorns
by taylor9878
Summary: A wandering girl in the city finds herself victim of a vampire attack, and is found alive by Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross, who end up bringing her to Cross Academy. The Headmaster takes her in, claiming that he will only look after the girl until they find her family and also when the girl regains her memories. (The girl mentioned is my OC)
1. Prologue

Hey guys!

So, I thought I would get to writing a Vampire Knight fanfiction, just for the heck of it. And also because I freaking LOVE Vampire Knight! For this fanfiction, I decided to tie in one of my OC's. Want to know why? Because I CAN.

So . . . yeah . . .

I'm thinking that I _might_ make this a Zero x OC fanfic, but I don't know yet.

Anyway, so this is (technically) the first chapter, but it's more of a little flashback. So, basically, a prologue, if you know what that is.

If you don't, then now you know.

I have this Fanfic rated T for now, but I may change that later (for unspecified reasons :3). Also, I may not update this story on a regular basis, just to warn you, since I'm also currently focusing on my other fanfics Amore A Prima Vista and And This Is What Happened. Don't be mad if I don't update this in the next 24 hours or so.

I also warn you that I may end up making the official Vampire Knight characters a bit OOC (I've never written a Vampire Knight Fanfic before, so that's why!) and I apologize if I do that.

ALRIGHT! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! . . . er, Prologue.

* * *

**Prologue**

Looking up at the sky, I could start to feel the raindrops hitting my face. It felt strange to feel the rain on my skin. Did this ever happen to me before? Have I ever walked in the rain?

I can't remember where I'm going.

I just keep moving forward.

I move through the crowds of other strange people. People I have never seen before. Am I like those other people? They look like me a little bit.

What am I?

I can only remember my name, or at least, I remember hearing someone call me the name 'Miki' before. When was that? Who ever called me Miki? If that's not me, then who is Miki?

Why am I walking?

Where am I going?

Why is the sky so dark now?

I looked up in front of me, and I was instantly terrified.

Bright red eyes where what stood out in the darkness. Why they terrified me was a mystery, much like everything else, but I didn't like seeing them. It looked to be a man who had these glowing red eyes. One who's eyes had nothing but evil within them. His hair was as dark as the sky, and definitely messy. A devilish grin spread across his face as he approached me through the narrow darkness. I didn't move away from him. I felt as though I was trapped underneath layers and layers of ice. Perhaps it was the fear that had frozen me. Perhaps it was real ice that had me stuck there. All I know was that I couldn't bring myself to run away from this man. I couldn't run towards the place where I could be safe. Maybe there was no such place as that. Maybe this was it. This could be the end.

He grew nearer and nearer to where I stood, and I still didn't have the power to move anywhere. Was this it?

I closed my eyes and waited for my end.

Then something struck me.

I don't know what, but it felt like a tearing sensation across my body. Maybe I was being ripped apart. I don't know. But it was extremely painful. It felt like eternities of pain.

Why did I feel this? Why did I feel endless pain?

I let loose a scream.

One that sent pain through my throat and made it burn.

But . . .

I don't think I could hear anything.

And I still couldn't move.

I opened my eyes again. I was on the ground, staring up at the sky. Something about this made me feel . . . sad. I felt that some of my hair was messily swept across my face.

That man stood above me, with his bright red eyes glowing and the corner of his mouth dripping with blood. Long white fangs were protruding from his teeth. His fingers were lightly bloodstained. I knew this was my end.

I closed my eyes one last time before I felt nothing more.

* * *

_"Eugh . . . I can smell blood everywhere, it's disgusting."_ A male voice spoke. It was a bit distant. Behind that, I could hear small footsteps hitting the ground.

_"What do you mean, Zero?" _A smaller, female voice came to my ears. She was around the same place that the other was. Perhaps Zero was the name of that man walking with her.

Zero. What a strange name.

_". . . Over there, Yuki." _The pair's steps had ceased.

The sound of rushing footsteps clattered upon the ground, and they hurried into a dash.

_"Yuki, what are you doing?!"_

_"There's someone over there!"_ The girl shouted. Her voice sounded like it was growing closer and closer to me.

Oh. That girl is talking about me, isn't she?

Didn't he call her Yuki?

The running footsteps stopped abruptly.

_"It looks like she's still breathing . . . Zero, get over here!"_ The girl's voice hovered above me.

_"You know I can't stand this smell!"_

_"Get over it! This is more important than your hatred of blood!"_

Slow footsteps approached me.

_"What do you think happened?" _The girl asked.

_"Maybe it was a vampire attack. It sure looks like it."_

Vampire?

That must be why that man had fangs.

And those glowing red eyes.

_"She's still alive. Maybe we can get her back to the Headmaster and see what he can do . . ."_

_"Does this mean I have to-. . ?"_

_"Zero, forget about the fact that she's got a little blood on her. Wouldn't you help her if she was a dear friend to you?"_

_". . . Fine! Whatever."_ The boy groaned.

The sound eventually faded out once more.

* * *

Also, if you didn't know by now, my OC's name is Miki! (Kinda obvious, though.)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please drop a review letting me know what you think of it and if there's anything I need to fix! I appericiate the critisism (if that's how it's spelled)! I will update A.S.A.P!


	2. Chapter I

Now I'm finally back!

WHOOOOOOOOOO!

Alright, so I finally managed to get the next chapter up! I've been stuck without access to the website for DAYS and I am really sorry for that! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I will update this fanfic A.S.A.P!

* * *

**Chapter I**

My eyes snapped open to the brightness of reality.

I was laid out upon a soft, comfortable surface. It felt nice compared to the roughness of the ground that I once remembered from that night. So that wasn't the end for me. I didn't really die after all. My hair was messily spread beneath me, but it didn't bother me much. My hair is soft. Looking around myself, I could see that I was in a bed, and it wasn't my own. Did I even have my own bed?

Where was I anyway?

And . . . how did I get here?

Did those people, Yuki and Zero, bring me here?

Setting aside the numerous questions, I sat up from the bed and immediately felt a sore sensation at the right side of the base of my neck, and also at my lower back. I lifted a hand to the area and gently ran a finger across it, but what I felt wasn't skin. It felt like smooth cloth. I didn't bother to question what this strange article of cloth was doing on my neck, so I dropped my hand back to my lap. I looked down at my hands. Pure white locks of hair instantly fell to the side of my face, which were too long for me to see the ends of them, and created white curtains on the sides of my head. White hair.

That seems a bit strange.

I gazed down upon my hands and lifted them into my field of view. Long, skinny fingers, pale skin, and uncolored nails are what gloved my hands. If I can recall correctly, I'm somewhere close to sixteen years old. There's a block in my memory before that day that I was walking.

How long ago was that?

Days?

Weeks?

Months?

Perhaps longer than that?

Maybe that horrible night was just a nightmare. It sure felt like one. But, that pain in my body remained there, it just felt a little less intense than it did before.

Why did I feel pain?

And why did that 'vampire' attack me, if that night wasn't a dream after all?

Was it madness?

Bloodlust?

I brought a hand up to the cloth wrapped around my neck and tried to find an edge to it. I wanted to see what that 'vampire' had done to me.

"Oh, you're awake."

I flinched and looked up to the voice that had startled me.

It was a girl. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old, judging from appearance. She had medium brown hair that fell down to a short length, which was just above her shoulders, and light brown eyes that nearly matched her hair color. She was wearing what looked like a uniform. It was entirely black, except for the red ribbon and the white shirt she appeared to be wearing underneath the black shirt. She was also wearing a black skirt that ended mid thigh.

This girl also had a familiar voice as well . . .

"Are you thirsty or anything? I can get you a drink if you'd like." She offered.

I shook my head to tell her no.

She definitely sounded familiar.

Maybe . . .

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yuki Cross, by the way." The girl smiled at me.

I knew it.

She was that girl from that night.

If I recall correctly, she was with this other guy . . . Zero, was it?

". . . Yu . . . ki . . ." I repeated the syllables aloud.

"Yep. That's me. If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me your name?"

I'm not sure what my name is.

But the name Miki seemed to sound like my name.

". . . Mi . . . ki . . ." I said a bit quietly, but loud enough for her to hear me.

"Nice to meet you, Miki." She smiled at me again.

I lifted my hand back to the cloth around my neck and held my palm against it.

". . . what . . . happened . . ?" I said a bit slowly.

"Well, Miki, we found you hurt in an alleyway out in the city two nights ago. You lost some blood, but obviously not enough to kill you. We brought you back here to Cross Academy and got you bandaged up, and you've been sleeping ever since then." Yuki explained to me.

Cross Academy?

So that's why she's in a uniform. This is a school, isn't it?

"Also, the Headmaster requested to see you as soon as you are strong enough to walk. He just needs to speak with you for a bit."

". . . Sure . . ."

I uncovered my legs from the blanket I was sheathed in. One of my legs had a bit of bandages also wrapped around the area, and it didn't appear that big. Probably just a minor cut. I took a hold of the mattress beneath me and shifted my body towards the edge of the bed, trying not to hurt myself in the process, and then let myself connect with the floor. It felt cold to my feet. I gained my balance and stood just a tiny bit hunched over, due to the minor pain in my lower back.

I now took a glance down at what I was wearing.

My chest was covered in a pure white button up shirt, which was similar to Yuki's white shirt, but this one was too big on me. I was also wearing a pair of light gray sweatpants that were only a little bit baggy, but they seemed fit for my size. My feet were bare as well.

I also found the bottom of my hair too. My pure white hair seemed to end to just below my knees.

Why do I have really long hair?

"Alright, let's go. We shouldn't keep the Headmaster waiting." Yuki took one of my hands and gently pulled me behind her as we left the room and went to look for the Headmaster.

* * *

DONE.

I know this chapter is kinda short, but at least I got one up, eh?

So, anyway, drop by a review and let me know what you think, I always appericiate the feedback! As promised before, I will update as soon as I can!


End file.
